


Day 21: Missing

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Past Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, amow 2020, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: It was almost perfect, Tony thought, as he looked around at the streamers and balloons artfully strung around their living room. He might have gone a little overboard with the decorations, much to Pepper’s chagrin, but even she had to admit that it looked good.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A month of whump 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Day 21: Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

It was almost perfect, Tony thought, as he looked around at the streamers and balloons artfully strung around their living room. He might have gone a little overboard with the decorations, much to Pepper’s chagrin, but even she had to admit that it looked good.  
The guest of honor seemed to agree, babbling enthusiastically from where she sat on the couch beside him as they waited for guests to arrive. Tony couldn’t help but smile at Morgan, nodding and interjecting as though she was telling his favorite story.   
Someone knocked on the door, and Pepper called out, “it’s unlocked,” from where she was in the kitchen, having kicked Tony out when he offered to help with the cake.   
“There’s the birthday girl!” Rhodey handed a neatly wrapped gift to Tony, then swept Morgan up off the couch, who giggled in delight. “How’s my favorite little troublemaker?”  
Morgan responded with an incomprehensible babble, and both Rhodey and Tony laughed.   
Happy was the next to arrive, then some of Pepper’s family who hadn’t been affected by the snap. Morgan was thrilled by the attention, her adorable smiles and happy cackles filling the room as they celebrated her first birthday. Tony couldn’t help but stare in wonderment as Morgan crawled around the room, joyfully chattering nonsense to anyone who would listen. After a while, Pepper brought out the cake and they sang happy birthday, laughing when Morgan delightedly stuffed her face into the sugary treat.   
“I think this went well,” Tony said to Pepper, who’d slid into the seat beside him, looking as exhausted as he was. She nodded. Morgan was busy being entertained by Happy, Pepper had put him in charge of helping her unwrap her presents.  
It was almost perfect, Tony thought, watching Happy hand Morgan a red and blue teddy bear with a familiar spider insignia on its paw. There was only one thing missing.


End file.
